The Price of Freedom
by fluteloop
Summary: Book 1 in the Wayward Sands Trilogy, alternate universe. Sakura is selected to be a handmaiden for the Emperor Sasuke but wants nothing to do with the position. What happens when Gaara the leader of a nomadic tribe gives her an escape route.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoplz! I'm sorta new here, well, the posting aspect of it. I'm not new to writing or anything, you should see the collection of notebooks I've accumulated over the years. And I'm a binge reader. (If there is such a thing). My mom says its unhealthy. I've always wanted to post something I wrote, but never had the confidence in my writing to do that. But I've gotten better and I think this is going to be a good one. When I was reading other peoples stuff and I read in their authors notes "I think its crap" and all that jazz, well to put it simply, I thought that was crap. If you don't think it's good enough to post, then don't. Simple as that. And most of the time they had really good stuff, so I'm not knocking their writing or anything. And I'm not trying to say I'm better then them or anything! Oh, no no no. I hold them all in the highest regard. I'm just saying that you need to have confidence in youself! And if you do, your writing gets better. I know that for a fact. **

**On another note, reviews. I don't care if you review, and I wouldn't be mad if you didn't. I would be a hypocrite if I asked you to. I'm one of those who just like to read, then read some more, then some more after that. I have never reviewed anything in the four years I've read at But I'm not telling you not to either. And if you do, say what you want. Criticism is helpful. Go ahead and flame if you want to, but honestly don't see the point. If you don't like it then don't read it. But if you do I won't get mad, I'll just think, "Poor soul has nothing better to do than read things they don't like." Oh, and don't go on about how out of character they are. Its fanfiction, that's what it's here for. If I wanted Sasuke in absolute character I would write the show onto my story. And if something seems far out in left field, that's because the show doesn't have a left field for me to enjoy. **

**STORY BACKGROUND: Okay so this one has Egyptian roots to it. The harem thing, Pharaohs had like 1,000 wives so that the line of the gods could be continued. The Pharaoh could only 'get it on' with someone of divine blood so they made sure that there were a lot of them. And the city, it's sort of modeled after what I think a somewhat modern ancient Egyptian city would look like. **

**Alright, so I guess I got that off my chest! I'll just put this nice little anti-sue disclaimer: Hey, guess what! I don't own anything related to Naruto! Big shocker! Gasp! Except for one of the video games, I bought it at walmart. It's fun you should play it.**

**On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 1

The breeze shifted the curtains, causing them to sway gently, rustling, the only noise in every silent house. Through each of the open windows rose an ancient city. Bustling by day, still and silent by night; shadows giving a vale to the dark dealings of midnight. The streets, made of compacted dirt, wove in and out of each other tight and close together. Vendor carts littered the pathways in-between buildings; though they remained empty until the first rays of the sun splashed its brightness upon them. The dusty roads mirrored that of the sandstone buildings that took residence upon them; being equally dusty, giving the city an antique but reverent feel. Such was Konoha, the sandy capitol of the Fire Empire. An awe inspiring scene to any unfamiliar with the area, and sometimes even those who see its subtle beauty every day.

But even more awe inspiring was the towering palace that rose from the heart of the city, dwarfing all buildings and surrounded it. The sandstone of the palace was free of any dust that might give the appearance of age. Its arches and terraces were massive and decorated with splendor. Surrounding it were many large pools that glistened in the moonlight, rippling from the fin of each coy that inhabited the richly foliaged ponds. The grand palace of the current emperor, Uchiha Sasuke.

On the eastern wing of this palace, on the uppermost floor, down the longest hallway, in a room that matched that of every room in the hallway, a girl lay awake in her bed. She lay on her back, gazing and ceiling, refusing to crawl beneath the silk sheets that many would die to lie beneath. Silent tears rolled lazily down her porcelain face, her hands too tired and lazy to wipe them away. They pooled and matted her cherry pink hair, dampening said sheets.

The eastern wing; the wing for servants. She was no servant. The uppermost floor dedicated to those of much higher rank. The longest hallway housing each of the emperor's personal handmaidens. Any normal girl would be honored to be in her position, to directly serve the emperor. But these were no ordinary handmaidens. No, they exist only to please the emperor, on any night, at his whim. And when you have been chosen as one of the top 100 most attractive women in the empire you have no choice but to serve.

This sad girl obviously wanted nothing to do with being a handmaiden. That morning her mother had happily informed her that she would relocate into the palace. She smiled for Tsunade's sake, but her heart shattered that very moment. She would never be able to look at another man. Not that she was old enough to want to look. For the poor girl was of only 15 years. She did not want to give up her fragile innocence to a man who would never love her, much less remember her name. Sakura, a beautiful flower, forever to be a ruthless emperor's plaything. At this thought a new rush of tears flowed down her cheeks.

Giving a shaky sigh, she tried to push thoughts of her first day in his majesties service from her mind. Tomorrow in her opinion, if it ever came, would come too soon.

A loud knock woke her from the light slumber she had managed to conjure, "Sakura! Wake up! Come on, it's your first day and your already late!" The sleepy girl rose slowly from her bed and rubbed the sleep and tears from her eyes. Last night she had vowed never to cry in front of Sasuke and give him the satisfaction. Starting today with tears would only make keeping that promise impossible.

"Oy, Ino I'm up!" She hollered back hoarsely, "You can stop banging on the door now!" The obnoxious thumping ceased and the door opened with a flair. A tall blonde entered the room with a flourish, "Sakura, it's your first day! Aren't you excited!?" The loud girl was fraying her already fragile nerves.

"Ecstatic, really." The bubblegum haired beauty said in a convincing monotone. She stood and approached her new wardrobe. Upon entering the palace, she found her old clothing was to be burned, to 'purify' herself, and get rid of her past life for she now belonged to the emperor.

Ino swatted her shoulder playfully, "Silly, this is the best job in the world! Plus, his majesty is very handsome. And very skilled." She added, elbowing Sakura and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

The bubbly blonde crossed her arms in defeat, "There's absolutely no hope for you is there?" She said exasperated.

"If you look really really really hard. Wait, just a moment, I'm looking. Nope, no hope whatsoever." Sakura turned to face the girl before her, "I don't know how you can do this Ino. I just can't. I can't stand the fact that I'll never fall in love. Never become anything but some snobby kings whore. I didn't ask for this." Her bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to fall once more.

She placed her face in her hands and Ino wrapped her arms around her in consolation, "Sakura, please don't cry. It's not that bad really. You get used to it. And plus, his majesty never really calls on everyone all the time. There are 100 of us, in reality, he only sees you like four times a year."

This statement only served to solidify her feelings of enslavement and lack of self importance. Now sobbing loudly into Ino's chest, her shoulders shook hysterically. "I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

"There, there young flower," A deep voice emitted from the doorway. Sakura's head shot up from Ino's arms to see the emperor standing before her. "I'm not that bad, once you get to know me." He took a step closer and motioned for Ino to leave. She bowed respectfully and quickly left the room. "You are one of the ten new handmaidens I assume?" She nodded weakly.

He approached her and looked into her bright, tearful green eyes. What she saw was onyx black, soulless eyes. Such ugly eyes seemed to have no place on such a lovely face. He truly was as handsome as everyone had claimed. He was tall in stature and finely built, muscularly sculpted. Oddly enough, he did not look much older then herself, three years at most. Then she remembered who she had been staring at.

She bowed in apology, "Majesty, please, I beg forgiveness for my rudeness." Bending low, her long cherry colored hair covered her face, hiding the remainder of her tears.

"It is given." He reached out and cupped her chin in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye, "But you must learn to trust me." Pulling up with his hand he righted her body, "I am your emperor after all." Bringing her close he stroked her cheek with his thumb, his ebony locks tickling her nose. "You are a rare beauty my young flower." He murmured his breath hot on her face. He made to kiss her but she tensed up in fear. Leaning back he eyed her oddly, "What is it?"

"I-I, um, well you see…" She trailed off nervously.

He chuckled as she squirmed under his calculating gaze, "I suppose I will have to steal your first kiss some other day." Releasing her from his chilling grasp he retreated to the door, "But remember, you belong to me." He waited for no reply as he made his exit.

Tear she had conquered previously came flooding back, now she really knew she didn't want to be here.

**I hope you enjoyed the first installment of The Price of Freedom! I know I did! Whooo….. I can't wait to find out what happens next! Oh wait, I planned the rest of the story out already. Ha Ha, silly me. Well, Kudos to you for reading my first story. Sorry for such a long winded authors note in the beginning. Just gots a lots to say! Bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I just posted my story today and I already have one review! Man, I am such a hypocrite! I never knew it would feel this good to know someone likes your writing. Hazah for me! Hazah for you! And Hazah for Oompa Lompas! Well, I don't really have much to say this time, I'll just let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Look over there! Is it a bird, is it a plane? No, it's that guy that owns Naruto! OMG! See, I own nothing.**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 2

Sakura could hear soft giggles coming from the room to her left. Then she heard him; his quiet murmur, most likely whispering sweet nothings into their ears. She cringed at the thought of being one of those mindless pets of his. Balling her fists in anger, she cursed herself for being beautiful enough for the emperor's court.

Slowly approaching the slightly ajar, heavily decorated wooden door, Sakura opened it all the way and stepped inside. All around her she was surrounded by white. White linens hung on every wall in an elegant fashion, giving a slight view of the gold trimmed marble pillars the littered the room. Large windows on the further most walls allowed the bight light of early morning to flood in the room. Gold trimmed white pillows and cushions were scattered throughout the room. Upon the largest of said cushions was the arrogant ruler himself, surrounded by at least ten gorgeously beautiful women.

She shuddered slightly as his cold yet amused face turned to her, "Ah, the young one has decided to make her entrance." Each of the women gave a small giggle. "Why don't you come join us? I'm sure you'll have fun." A sly grin slid across his features. Sakura clenched her fists tighter as she approached the group.

Bending low, she addressed her king, "I am most regrettably sorry for being tardy your majesty."

"Isn't it precious how shy she is?" Sakura looked to see a ginger haired woman smirking mockingly at her.

Sasuke stroked his chin, "Yes, how precious indeed. Come now, what was it, Saku…"

"Ra, Sakura sir." She corrected.

"Ah, yes, Sakura, please, come sit with me. Honor us all with your beauty." He sat up from the chaise and patted the seat next to himself.

Shakily she took her seat and kept her gaze glued to the floor. Sakura felt his hand graze over her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She sensed his warm breath on her neck, "Look at me." He demanded coarsely. Slowly she shifted her gaze and settled it on his lifeless black eyes, "You need to loosen up a little. No one here is going to hurt my little blossom."

Sakura nodded her head slowly and visibly swallowed, "Just relax…" Seeing his face close in on hers, she pulled back involuntarily, slipping out of his grasp. Tears threatened to fall down her face as she looked away embarrassed.

"I apologize." She whispered meekly.

Sasuke only chuckled, "I see you do not want me to take you first kiss from you."

Shaking her head, "No, it's just… I," Feeling her shoulders shake she panicked, "May I be excused?"

A slight murmur rippled through the girls, apparently one wasn't supposed to ask to leave. "You may take leave." Loud chatter had replaced the murmur. Apparently you didn't get permission to leave very often either.

Rising quickly with a shaky sigh of relief, Sakura bowed once more and departed the room in haste. She could hear the loud laughter resonate mockingly off the walls as she closed the door. Violently shaking, she concluded she could not fulfill this occupation. Still maintaining control over herself, Sakura hurried to her room.

But instead of her room, she found herself wandering the massive main hallway, observing all the happenings of the grand room and admiring all the beautiful portraits of the royal family over 200 years. Though, she found it rather strange that almost every previous emperor looked almost the same. Each member had flaming red hair, pale features and jade green eyes. Why was it that Sasuke looked so different? Like he wasn't part of their family at all?

Shaking the confusing thoughts from her mind, Sakura's attention was pulled to the Grand Entrance of the Palace. The massive doors where thrown open forcefully as a group of men clad in heavy, rough looking cloaks marched down the white carpet that lined the large entry way.

"You there!" The man in the front of the group called out to her, the only other person in the room, "Go retrieve one of your superiors. Our leader would like to speak with the Emperor."

The menacing man motioned with his hand towards the staircase that encompassed the room. "That will not be necessary. State your business here."

Sakura turned sharply to see a man with a spiky black ponytail and two silver earrings descending the stairs. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" the brutish man with purple face paint and a funny looking hat questioned threateningly.

The regal looking man from the stairs remained impassive to the threats, "I am Shikamaru Nara, General of Konoha militia. And who, may I ask, are you? What business do you have entering our royal palace, in such an untimely manner and without prior notice?"

The gruff man crossed his arms and glared at the General, "We are The Sabaku nomadic tribe of the Suna desert. Our leader, Sabaku no Gaara would like to pay respects to your emperor."

"I have herd of your tribe, and your leader. I have also herd that your people do not take kindly to ours. What proof can you give me that you will no try to assassinate our king?"

The face painted man merely glared at General Shikamaru, clearly unhinged. The General seemed unfazed by this. Suddenly the group of nomads parted as a figure made their way to the front of the group.

Sakura stood by silently, watching the exchange hesitantly, wondering if she wasn't supposed to witness such an exchange. Her thoughts were pulled from their reverie as a young red headed man left the safety of the crowd. He was pale in comparison to the other desert men, and a little less than tall. He also wore a traveling cloak, hiding his body from all eyes. What surprised Sakura was how young he was, he looked to be just a bit older than herself if no the same age.

The flame haired man stood and gazed silently upon the general before crossing his arms under his cloak and speaking evenly, "I am Sabaku no Gaara. I have no intention of murdering your emperor. My proof, we have no reason, no tyranny has befallen our people. I would not like to ignite war between our nations."

Shikamaru nodded, "Well said. You have convinced me that you do not have harmful intent. I will find you an escort." He was about to turn around back into the palace when he stopped and his gaze fell upon Sakura, now no longer forgotten. "You are a servant for his majesty directly are you not?"

All eyes fell upon her, "I am sir."

The General nodded sternly, "Good then, you shall lead Sabaku no Gaara to his majesty imminently." Leaving no room for question, he turned on his heel and ascended the steps once again.

Sakura watched him leave, and after the door had closed she shifted her gaze to the man awaiting her. His jade eyes bore into her own as she approached him slowly. She felt naked under his gaze, like he knew all her secrets. 'Maybe he does', she told herself, 'Maybe he came to take me away from this nightmare.' She chided herself for being silly and shook the thoughts from her mind.

Bowing respectfully, she tried to contain her giddiness; for some reason this man had her tied up in a knot. Maybe it was the prospect of hope. "Please, right this way." Standing straight she walked over the stairs and walked up them, looking over her shoulder to see all the rest of the men waiting while only Gaara followed.

Sakura longed to make conversation with him on the trek up all the stairs to the fifth floor where Sasuke waited with his maidens, but felt that if she said anything she would break some unspoken rule and opted for silence. Now that she stood right next to him, she saw he wasn't all that much taller than herself, but the rest of him was unreadable, an emotionless mask.

Sooner than Sakura had hoped, they had arrived at the door to the Emperor's paradise, the sensual laughter filled the hallway and she cringed at the thought. Opening the door, Sakura bowed quickly and announced the sand leader, "Your majesty, I introduce Sabaku no Gaara, Leader of the Suna nomadic tribe."

Stepping aside, she saw Sasuke's expression darken as Gaara entered the room. Standing to greet the diplomat, Sasuke dismissed his ladies with a wave of his hand and the room emptied. Outside the room a hushed murmur spread like wildfire, many saying how the Emperor hates Gaara for some untold reason. Others saying that they were illegitimate brothers.

As they all walked away from the door, Sakura was compelled to leave a little slower than the others. She knew eavesdropping was wrong and in this case fatal, but she couldn't help herself, she was oddly drawn the red haired man.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke sounded all too thrilled to see Gaara.

"I was just passing through, thought I would come to say hi." The feeling was mutual.

"What do you want? You don't just show up to say hi. Not you Gaara. Where are you camped? Are you close?"

"Yes, just beyond the eastern boarder of the wall. Maybe a mile, just by the oasis."

"I let your little rebel group do what they want outside my kingdom, what more do you want from me?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"So you don't want… wait, just a moment." Sakura heard him walk toward the door. In a panic she rushed down the hall to the living quarters and paused for breath just around the corner. She heard the door slam shut after a moment and relaxed. Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she continued down the hall to her room, musing over what she had heard.

So Gaara's tribe was a rebel group against the empire. They didn't like Sasuke either. What freedom they must have; to be able to live whatever lives they choose to lead. Not imprisoned by some lusty emperor. The more and more she thought about it, the prospect of being a free nomadic woman appealed more and more to her. And they were camped just outside the city.

Closing her bedroom door she leaned against it, feeling a sense of hope for the first time that day, "I had better start packing."

**Well, this one was a little longer. I hope you liked it. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter! I just have to do a little brainstorming first! But I do know for a fact that it will be up within a few days. Knowing me, most likely tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I would thank you all personally, but I'm just too lazy for that. Consider my speedy updates compensation (even if there were only 4 last time I checked). But I still hold fast to my previous statement: If you don't want to review, I won't hold you to it. Though I found I rather like it when you do. Well, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Also, today I loaded up a poem I wrote at school in 5****th**** period today. If you like agnsty stuff you might like it, it's called Two Way Street. Just link to my profile and you'll find it.**

**Disclaimer: Gandhi says that we should all make peace and not sue me because Naruto is not mine.**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 3

Early dusk was settling on the city of Konoha, the previously busy streets now beginning to empty as the once blue skies faded to a romantic hue of orange. Sakura tucked her stray pink locks behind her ear as her gaze shifted from the beautiful scene outside her window. A small burlap sac lay innocently on the white cotton sheets she found no comfort in. The unsightly bag sat there, mocking her, jesting that she hadn't the courage required to gather what little belongings she had left.

Slowly walking towards the armoire that took most of the space in the small room, she opened it and scanned for anything she might need. Picking up a photo of her mother and herself, taken some years ago, Sakura slipped it inside the pocket of the desert cloak she would be wearing to make her escape.

'Can I really do this?' She thought as she placed some clothing that she doubted would be any help to her at all. Ever since she had made the decision to run doubts had been running rampant in her head. 'What if I get caught? Would that really be worse that living this nightmare?'

'No!' She shook the thoughts from her mind, 'I would rather die than live this.' Standing up straight and proud, Sakura set her jaw firmly and walked out the door.

But she had to say goodbye first. Ino had been her best friend ever since they had been able to walk. Leaving her without answers was the worst punishment Sakura could force her friend to endure.

Silent as a mouse, Sakura tip toed down the hall cloak and sac in hand. Tapping on the door lightly, she let herself into the room. Fear ran through her spine as more doubts invaded her thinking, 'What if Ino doesn't want me to leave? What if she tells?'

"Sakura? What's going on, why are you dressed like that?" Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked down at the rough ugly brown cloak she wore.

"Ino," She gave a shaky sigh, "you know I'm not happy here, right?" Her blonde friend nodded. "Then you understand that living like this would be hell on earth for me, right?"

Ino crossed her arms, obviously puzzled, "Sakura, what are you getting at?"

"I have to get out of here." She whispered harshly.

"What! You can't just pack up and leave! What if you get caught!?" Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I already thought of that, and if I get caught, then I get caught. I would rather be dead than live to please that selfish, arrogant, spoiled brat!" Sakura hissed quietly.

Ino's eyes visibly widened, "But what about…" She trailed off at the look in Sakura's eyes; she hadn't seen this sparkle of hope and determination since Sakura come to the palace. "You really have to go don't you?" Sakura nodded. Tears filled Ino's eyes as she pulled Sakura into a tight hold, "I wish I had the courage to go with you."

"It's alright. I understand. It was hard for me too." Sakura mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you. I don't know what I'll do without you." Ino gave a shudder as she released her best friend, "Go quickly, please, if for my sake, get out safe. I wish you well."

A silent tear rolled lazily down Sakura's face as she walked out the door. Looking over her shoulder, she mouthed the words she was too choked up to say, "Goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, I will relay the message. Goodnight sir." Shikamaru Nara bowed gracefully as he left the kings chambers. He was to tell one of the handmaidens of her nightly duties. Holding back the urge to spit at the ground in distaste, he clenched his fist. Sasuke and his whores, it was disgusting. Hoping to finish his task quickly, he rushed down the halls of the palace.

Shikamaru was at most, a lazy man; but above anything, he valued honor. And Sasuke's treatment of his 'handmaidens' was less than honorable. Being the General of his Majesties forces made it increasingly difficult to gain an honorable reputation. Though, his skill and infinite knowledge was of the most high importance, and the pay wasn't that bad either.

Hanging his head in humiliation, Shikamaru chided himself for being so shallow, 'Honor, yeah right.'

Walking quickly down the maiden's quarters he rounded the corner and saw a girl sneaking about. Coming to a halt, he quietly snuck back around the corner and watched her movements. She was small in build and had shockingly pink hair. She was dressed oddly, in a far too large desert traveling cloak and a burlap sack thrown over her shoulder. She looked oddly familiar, but could not place her or where he had seen her.

Just then she began tapping quietly on a door, then entered silently. For several minuets he watched the door and tried to hear what was being said, but nothing was distinguishable out of the soft murmurs.

"What! You can't just pack up and leave! What if you get caught!?"

It had been quiet still, but he had not heard wrong. This young girl was planning an escape. Who would want to leave the comfortable confines of the palace? Then it hit him. The pink haired girl! Sasuke had mentioned her shyness with him and how she had stated she wanted to leave. This girl must not want to be one of his maidens. 'I like her already,' he thought as a light smirk made it's way across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Softly making her way down the grand staircase, Sakura glanced around to make sure no one was there to stop her from leaving the palace. Seeing no one was present, she let out a shaky sigh of relief and ran to the massive grand hall doors. Luckily for her they had been left slightly ajar.

An ironic smile glanced across her features; she was lucky security was so loose here, coming down here she had had absolutely no idea what she would have done if someone had been there.

Now outside, she glanced at the sky. It was almost dark now, a purple canopy covering the city. Still a few people roamed the dusty streets, packing up their vending carts for the night. Throwing caution to the wind, Sakura ran down the front steps of the palace and out the giant golden arches. Her feet thumped lightly as she padded evenly throughout the cramped pathways. On each side of her the sandstone buildings towered over her, casting ghostly shadows over her dark form.

As she dashed in and out of streets and avenues, her heart raced with a wild passion. The feeling of freedom pulsing through her veins. Her legs were getting sore, but still she ran; not halting when her dark hood fell from her head, exposing her bright mane of hair. Her mind went blank as dust filled her lungs.

Soon, as the last rays of the sun began to fade from view, the east gate came to view. Slowing down to regain her composure, Sakura took deep breaths as she walked towards the gatekeeper. This she had counted on; having to prove her right to leave the city. And after nightfall the policies became stricter.

A large balding man stood on the ground holing a spear and slouching as if asleep. Sakura scoffed at how pathetic he looked; maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. Walking slowly and silently, she approached the heavyset guard and waved her hand in front of his face. He slumbered on.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Sakura continued to the gate, pushing on it slightly catching the attention of the guard that sat upon the wall.

"Hey there! What do you think your doing? Do you have the right of passage to leave the city?"

Startled, Sakura looked up and moaned in distress, now how was she going to get out? "Um… yeah, I have those papers…" she took her sack off her shoulder and pretended to rummage through it, "there right… um…"

"Papers will not be necessary."

Both the guard and Sakura turned their attention to the now dark shadows that were approaching them. Out of the darkness stepped the same black haired man from earlier that day. Sakura gasped in horror; she had been caught. But the General no less!

"General Nara." The soldier stood tall and saluted, "I have apprehended this girl who I believe is trying to leave with out proper documentation."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Well, it's good to know some of my soldier are alert." He said eyeing the guard who was still sleeping on his feet. Looking back up at the alert guard he continued, "But this girl needs no apprehension. She is under his majesties orders to relay a message to the nomadic Suna tribe east of here. I am to escort her. Please open the gates."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted once more and began to open the gate.

Sakura turned and looked at Shikamaru with confusion. Giving him a questioning look, he merely shook his head to indicate he would speak to her later. Turning back to the gate, Sakura watched it rise slowly, the only barrier between her and true freedom slowly receding.

As soon as it was lifted Shikamaru dismissed the soldiers and exited the portal next to the short girl. Glancing down at her he could see the confusion and anxiety written there. "I will not turn you in, you have no cause to worry," he said quietly in a low whisper. Sakura's face visibly relaxed as she walked side by side with the General.

No shadows were cast upon the dunes this night. Darkness had finally settled as the two made their way across the desert sands. The dusty city receded behind them as they headed towards the small speck of fire light they knew to be the nomad's camp. When they were a good distance away, Sakura spoke, "Why did you help me?"

Glancing down at the young woman he smiled gravely, "I know of your plight. Or what it had been. You are now free to roam as the nomads roam. And besides, I had always found the king and maidens to be quite a repulsive tradition. I do not blame you for wanting out of the palace."

She blinked a few times before responding, "But how did you know?"

"Let's just say his majesty is somewhat loose with his comments on his women. You were just another slip. He thought it was just shyness. When I saw you leave the palace, I knew your intentions."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, "You figured me out that fast? I must have been easy to read."

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, no one else knew of your plans except that girl you told. She was rather loud though. I wouldn't be surprised if someone else found out because of her outburst."

"But then how did you…"

"The last general was instated at 35, I am only 20." He stated proudly, "I'm not the youngest General in history for nothing."

**Alright! Another chapter down! I hoped you liked it, I had fun writing it! I have marching practice tomorrow, but I'm sure I'll have chap. 4 up after that. Or I might even start writing it tonight. I never know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well you told me to update soon for you, I hope this is fast enough! And I did it in between marching practice and the football game I have to attend! You're all lucky I'm so nice. **

**You know what else; no one is reading my poem! I worked harder on that poem than I did for any of these chapters! Last time I checked, I only had 7 hits for it. Seriously guys, I think its good, so read it.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Naruto so you can't sue! **

The Price of Freedom 

Chapter 4

His fingernails tapped on the table irritably, his patients drawn to the last straw. He had sent Shikamaru out an hour ago to retrieve his most exciting handmaiden, and still he sat here alone, in a silent room.

Rising abruptly, Sasuke marched angrily over to the door and threw it open. "Where is Shikamaru?" He demanded from the guard just outside his room.

The soldier eyed him the evidently upset emperor warily, "I am not informed of the Generals position."

"Well then go find out! Right now!" The Emperor shouted at the jumpy assistant. Seeing the guard rushing down the hallway, Sasuke turned on his heel and stomped back into his room. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he moaned to himself, rubbing his face in misery.

He only had to wait a few minuets before a different guard stepped tentatively into his chambers. Bending low in respect, the soldier spoke quickly, "Your Majesty, General Nara is not within the palace. There were reports of him leaving the city in response of your orders."

The soldier visibly jumped when Sasuke slammed a fist down on the table, "What? I ordered no such thing!" Rage running rampant across his face he addressed the distressed guard once more, "Where did he go?"

Taking a shaky breath, the soldier continued, "It was reported that the General was to escort one of your handmaidens to the edge of the desert, the Suna tribe I believe."

Sasuke stood up, knocking over a cup full of unfinished tea, "I said no such thing! Who gave him these orders?!"

"That is unknown sir," he replied, obviously terrified.

Rubbing his temple in attempt to relive himself of his growing migraine, Sasuke sighed and continued, "Which one of my women did he take?" Reseating himself, the indignant ruler crossed his legs and vaguely wondered why Shikamaru would want any of his handmaidens.

"A young pink haired girl, her name is unknown."

An sardonic smirk made its way across his face; that girl wanted nothing to do with him because she had been seeing the General. How very ironic. But why would he go to Gaara? Was he running away to be with his lover? Sasuke didn't believe Shikamaru would drop his life and position for a mere woman.

There must be something else; and Sasuke thought he had a vague idea of what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it's true."

Gaara seated himself upon a burgundy cushion and eyed the General impassively, "The great General of Konoha seeking out my camp. But what is it you want from me I wonder."

Across from the Suna leader, Shikamaru sat on the other side of the tent. It was a smaller tent, meant for housing just one person; obviously for Gaara himself. An abundant amount of trunks littered the small tent, some open reveling many maps and scrolls. A small wooden table set low to the ground was pushed into a lone corner, a long, heavily blanketed cot on the opposite wall.

Shikamaru watched Gaara with equal intensity, "I have but one small favor to ask of you. Though I don't know what I could do for you in return."

"What could be so important that you must sneak out of your city?" The irony of the situation pulling on his lips.

Shikamaru doubted that Gaara would fill his request, but sighing he continued, "I'm sure you have heard of the royal policy involving the Emperor and his handmaidens. Have you not?"

"I know of them, yes."

"Well, I found one of his maidens leaving the grounds without proper permission and looked into the issue; it seems she wants nothing to do with the silly rules and tried to escape."

Gaara gave him a confused look, "And what does this have to do with my people?"

"Because, when this girl left, she intended to go to your camp. It looks as though she longs for the freedom you hold."

"What freedom?" Gaara scoffed, "We may go wherever we please, but we have to pay due to any kingdom we stay in. If we don't they will enslave us."

"I understand that, but this girl seems to be a bit disillusioned and will hear none of it," Shikamaru stated simply.

Looking gravely at the man in front of him, Gaara sighed in frustration, "I will not play host to little girlish fantasies. She should have not run from her troubles. With another body to house and feed, she would only bring more strife upon my tribe." Shaking his head sternly, he passed judgment, "This girl will go back to where she came from. I am sorry for her luck, but no negotiations."

Shikamaru's mouth was set in a grim line, "Are you sure there's no—"

He was cut off by the tent flap opening abruptly and a face painted man stepping inside quickly, "Gaara, you must come see this! There is a girl, and she is performing some kind of magic. Her hands are glowing green and bewitching the sick children!"

Gaara glared at the man, "Is this another one of your games, Kankuro?"

"No! Come and see for yourself." Before Gaara or Shikamaru could utter another word, Kankuro was gone.

Leaving the confines of the tent, both men could now here the murmurs of awe coming from the crowd not far from them. Approaching them, Gaara gave Shikamaru and questioning glance that was returned in equal confusion. As their leader advanced, the nomadic people parted to make way for him to see what was going on.

As the last few parted, Gaara could see all the children with what they called the wasting sickness huddled around a small pink haired woman. Just as Kankuro had described, her hands were glowing with an ethereal green light. Both of her hands were placed upon the head of one of the sick children, and the longer he watched the more entranced he became.

Gaara could visibly see the life flooding back into the boy, his once pale and dieing cheeks blooming with rosy color. Then, the light dimmed and the boy ran to his worried parents, "Mama, Papa, I don't hurt anymore. The lady made me all better!"

All was quiet as awe settled over the crowd; then in a massive rush, any who was ill with the sickness rushed upon the girl. Crying out every hand reached out the hands that could heal, pulling her in every direction. Catching a glance at the girl before she was swallowed by the crowd, Gaara saw the fear written plainly across her pale features.

Annoyed by the hysteria caused by the pink haired girl, Gaara called out, "Stop! Stop this foolishness!" His booming voice rose up over the shouting voices of the ill, "She cannot heal if her limbs are torn from her!"

Another pregnant silence fell over the crowd as they stepped away from the girl grudgingly. Gaara walked forward into the group and pulled a weeping old man from the back of the hunched over girl who was shaking with fright. Uncovering her head slowly, she looked up with wide green eyes to see him standing over her. He held out his hand in effort to apologize for the hastiness of his people.

Taking his hand reluctantly, Sakura righted herself. "Thank you," she murmured quietly, looking at the ground.

"What did you do?" Gaara questioned sternly.

Looking up quickly fear was written on her face, "Nothing bad! I healed him. He was ill. I had no idea that you people were so sick."

"Now you know what the fantasy really is. We do not live without hardship." He eyed her with little regard, "You are the runaway that Shikamaru has spoken of, are you not?"

She nodded, "I am."

"What is your name?"

"Sakura. I am Sakura Haruno." She bashfully hung her head once more, still feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well Sakura Haruno, I do not want extra baggage in my tribe. We have enough problems of our own." He paused and Sakura cut in.

"Please! Let me stay. Or at least long enough so that you could drop me off in another city. I can't go back and be some rich boys pet!" Fear of rejection shone in her eyes.

Gaara found her begging to be quite annoying and chose to end it, "Well, then I suggest you stop worrying about it. I find your gift to be somewhat useful, you may stay. But only so long as you are not a burden."

Hope once again shone in her bright green eyes as tears of relief flooded down her face. A cheer erupted from the crowd, much louder than the previous chatter of hysteria. The children flocked to the girl, lead by the boy she had healed. Joyous laughter was heard from all those with the wasting sickness, those who thought laughter had been stolen from them.

Gaara smiled slightly watching his people; this girl was the hope they had been waiting for.

Gaiety continued to surround him as one of his scouts ran up to him quickly, placing a scroll in his hands hastily. He looked at the scout with question, and frowned seeing the worry on his face. "Sir, this has just arrived from the Emperor. A reply is not necessary."

"Thank you," he replied, dismissing the scout back to his post. Opening the scroll quickly he read the short note; his eyes widening in shock. All previous thoughts of hope melted away as Gaara's eyes lifted to see a worried Shikamaru standing before him.

"What is it?" The General questioned.

People were still buzzing with happiness all around them as Gaara handed the scroll to Shikamaru, "We have a problem."

**Well, one more chapter down. I'm planning it to be about 10 chapters long. Only 6 more to go! Whooo…. This is exciting isn't it, the suspense is killing me! Well thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter (a whole 3 people). You rox my sox!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish people would stop telling me to update quickly! I can't really go much faster! And who else do you know updates a multi-chapter story every single day! Yeah, that's what I thought. And today I had to work and the craft fair; guess what it was for. Yep, band. Word to the wise, the popcorn booth is not nearly as much fun as it seems.**

**Come on people! You need to read my poem. Seriously, I want to know what people think about it. I didn't expect it to get as many reviews or hits as this one, but come on, only like 17 hits in 3 days!**

**Everything above this was written yesterday. When I tried to load this chapter, the site wasn't working right so I had to wait. But for all those who actually read my bio page (I update each time I add something), I had put it a little preview of this chapter. So maybe you should check my bio once and a while, it's always changing.**

**Disclaimer: You know, I work really hard to think of something good as I so blatantly give all rights to Naruto to that one guy. I wonder if anyone actually reads these.**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 5

The early morning sun was just now beginning to rise in the east, bathing the dunes in the purest form of light. All was still and peaceful; the desert mice dove into their holes in hopes of slumber, the lazy lizard climbing atop the closest rock to bask in the heat of the coming light.

But lazy and comfortable thoughts had vanished for Sabaku no Gaara; sleep and peace of mind lost in the frenzy of hopelessness.

All through the previous night, he had tossed and turned in worry; not for himself but for his people. Sasuke's message had been anything but friendly. Growing weary of just laying on his cot and doing nothing; Gaara rose and dressed himself quickly, stepping out of his tent in a rush.

Glancing across the enviously oblivious camp, he spotted the tent of Shikamaru. The brilliant young general was now the only one Gaara believed could help them now. Silently approaching the tent, he pulled back the loose flap and stuck his head in to see if Shikamaru was awake. He sat at on the floor of his tent in an odd pose that Gaara found rather amusing. His legs were crossed, his eyes closed. From the looks of it he seemed to be in deep concentration, his brows furrowed and mouth set in a thin line. But what caught Gaara's attention first were the General's hands. Held upwards forcibly, his thumbs and forefinger's touched creating a large circle; the rest of his fingers curved slightly.

Having no idea as to what the man was doing, Gaara let himself in and sat on the floor across from Shikamaru. As soon as he was seated, Shikamaru's eyes snapped open, "Took you long enough."

Gaara gave him a puzzled look, "You knew I was coming?"

"How could you not." He pulled his hands apart and placed them on his knees, "You and I both know I'm the only one that can help your people. It was only a matter of time before you came."

"So that's what you were doing just now, waiting?"

The General scoffed, "No, I was formulating a plan for any possible outcome, but mainly the most probable." Then, sighing he placed his chin in his hands, "You do know that a battle is inevitable now."

Gaara looked away in anger, "It shouldn't have been. All of this is your fault; if you hadn't of helped that girl and brought her here, none of this would have happened. Sasuke has always been looking for a reason to wipe us from the face of the earth and you just gave him one."

"Don't make it sound as if I got the good end of the stick; or have you forgotten? The Emperor was kind enough to ask for my head on a silver platter." His face softened as he continued, "But that is beside the point. What we must focus on now is that Sasuke is sending troops to do away with every man, woman, and child in your tribe." At the mention of this Gaara's face paled for the hundredth time since the night before. Shikamaru noted this, "Don't look so worried. There is still hope for you."

"And what hope would that be? Are you going to conjure some mystical army that will save us?" Gaara's temper was beginning to flair. Placing his head in his hands, he sighed miserably, "What could we do? There are too few of us."

"Have you given thought to any plan?"

Gaara looked up at him and sighed, "What's the point?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the pathetic young man before him. Must he think of everything? "You aren't going to attack them, they are coming for you. This is your territory, and it is unforgiving."

Gaara looked up with interest, "What are you getting at?"

"And it will take time for them to assemble, yes?"

The nomad nodded, "Yes. But I assume they will be ready by nightfall."

"That is true. But you could also be ready by nightfall." Shikamaru coaxed him on, hoping the Suna leader could solve it for himself.

Realization hit Gaara, "Yes. We have more experience navigating the desert. We could move much faster than them."

Shikamaru nodded, "Exactly. But I believe that is what Sasuke planned for. Now what land forms surround this area?"

"Well, the forest isn't far from here, two days journey at most." Gaara's eyes widened, "He plans to corner us."

"Precisely; but we can use it to our advantage." Shikamaru leaned forward and lowered his voice, "I also know a very valuable piece of information."

"And what is that?" Gaara whispered.

Shikamaru smirked, "I know for a fact that little of Sasuke's army is actually loyal to him. Previously they all referred to me."

"So, are you saying, we just have to take down Sasuke, and the battles over?" Hope was now etched in his voice.

"I think so. This is a very educated guess."

"How do you know that Sasuke will be there in person?" Gaara questioned, doubt evident on his face.

Smirking once again, Shikamaru continued, "I always knew his big mouth would be his downfall. Sasuke always spoke of finding a way to get rid of you. I don't think he cares much for your people, just for you. He told me on many occasions that he would be the one to kill you. He wouldn't let anyone else do it."

This disturbing fact brought no emotion to Gaara's face, he merely nodded, "I suppose your right." Collecting his thoughts, he made up his mind, "We will pack up camp immediately. Will you be coming with us?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Where else will I go?"

Smiling with newfound hope, Gaara clasped arms with the now ex-General, "When this is over, you are welcome to join us whenever you like."

Nodding, Shikamaru rose and stepped towards the opening of the tent. Turning back to the still seated Gaara he spoke, "Traveling may be easier than you think. Sakura was awake through the night healing many of the sick and injured. Though, last time I saw her she looked as if she would faint. No one can get her to rest, I suggest you try. She might listen to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Green light flooded from the opening of the tent. It was small, much smaller than Gaara's tent. Though small it may have been, it was big enough for Sakura to use as a medical tent. All throughout the night, sick and injured men, women and children had flocked to the tent in hopes of a medical miracle. And though Sakura was on her last legs, not having the skill to cure as many people as she already had, she stood strong and placed her hands on every ill soul that set foot in the small tent.

But throughout her ministrations, the words of her mother continuously plagued her thoughts. She had been taught that the moment she started to feel any pain or fatigue in her healing she had to stop. The pain she felt now had started hours ago. The nauseous feeling in her stomach made it increasingly difficult to work and concentrate on her task.

Shaking the warnings from her mind, Sakura placed her hand atop the broken shoulder of a wrinkled old man. Furrowing her brows in concentration, she summoned up the power in her veins and forced them into the injury. His shoulder had been painfully shattered in an accident with a donkey pulled cart, and repairing shattered bone was much more energy consuming than fixing a popped limb. Unfortunately for the miserable old man, Sakura had reached her limit.

Resisting the urge to vomit, she collapsed to the floor of the tent. The frail man reached out to her, "Are you alright?" Sakura made no effort to reply. Placing her hands down, she tried to lift herself only to fall flat on her face once more. He tried to bend low and help her up but only succeeded in causing himself more pain. Crying out in anguish, he grabbed his shoulder and called out for help.

Sakura could hear the rushing about outside the tent, but could do nothing to still their worry. Murmurs were heard as the tent flapped was pulled aside roughly. "What is going on?"

She looked up weakly to see Sabaku no Gaara standing over her for a second time. She must seem so weak to him. For a short moment she wondered why she would care what he thought of her. But those thoughts were quickly forgotten as she gagged, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Thinking quickly, Gaara stooped down and took her in his arms. Rushing out of the tent, he pushed through the crowd and ran behind the tent. Setting her down gently, he helped her to her knees. As soon as she was righted, Sakura held her abdomen as she retched once more.

Gaara held her long mane of pink hair out of the way as he looked away in attempt to give the overworked girl some semblance of privacy. Luckily, everyone else had got the message when he had glared at them as he rushed by and stayed on the other side of the tent. Patiently he kneeled next to the girl wondering why she had let it go this far.

Sitting up all the way, Sakura wiped her mouth with the hem of her long white gown. "Thanks," she said quietly as she gave a shudder.

Looking at her once more, he gave her a look of frustration, "That was foolish. You shouldn't have worked yourself so hard."

Looking away embarrassed, she closed her eyes in shame, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help everyone. That man's shoulder is still broken, can you take me back so I can finish."

"No." He said simply.

Sakura spun to face him, "What? Why not? Can't you see he's still in pain?"

He nodded, "Of course. But that is just pain, he will live. You on the other hand, need to rest. How can you help everyone when you end up killing yourself out of exhaustion?"

Still wanting to help, Sakura argued, "But I can't just leave it unfinished!"

"Yes, you can. Like I said, he will live." Grabbing her into his arms once more, Gaara stood and proceeded to his tent.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked as he carried her about.

Looking down at her he smirked, "I am taking you to my tent so you can rest. I'll have to have someone keep an eye on you; to make sure you don't run off and heal someone else."

Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms as best she could, "This is not fair."

"Whoever said life was fair?" Gaara remarked.

"Exactly!" She responded flinging one arm in the air. Gaara just chuckled as he stepped into his tent.

Placing her on the cot, Gaara stepped away, "I will go find some other clothes for you. In the mean time, you will sit here. And you will not move or there will be consequences."

Sakura glared at his back resentfully as he exited the tent, "What, does he expect me to just sit here?"

"Yes I do." She heard him reply as he walked away.

Sakura glanced at her surroundings while she waited. This tent was small, but still one of the larger tents in the caravan. It was sparsely decorated with trunks of various shapes and sizes. But what interested her most was the small table next to the cot. Resting atop it was a couple ink bottles and quills of diverse length. Taking closer inspection she noticed a very elegantly decorated scroll sitting in the middle of the table.

Standing on very shaky legs she made her way over to the table and knelt down. Picking up the scroll, Sakura immediately took note of the broken wax seal; the seal of the Emperor. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened it and read in haste. Her eyes widened in horror as she reread the short letter in hopes of being mistaken.

"I thought I told you not to move."

Sakura tore her eyes away from the scroll to see Gaara standing behind her. "Gaara, is this true? Is he really sending troops to…" She trailed off, not finding the words to speak.

He nodded gravely, "Yes."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't think he would be so mad."

Gaara crossed his arms and looked down his nose at her, "Well, this is what happens when you don't think."

Rushing to stand, Sakura tumbled over, "I never meant—"

He held out his arms and caught her, "I understand that." Pulling her upright he continued, "But right now, you need to change." Helping her over to the bed, he handed her the clothes, "They belong to my sister, Tamari. She told me to tell you that you could keep them. After you change into these you should go to sleep." Sakura nodded silently as he turned from her and exited the tent.

After much effort, Sakura had successfully changed into the slightly too big, long sleeved, heavy desert robes. Tying the red silk sash, she lay down on the cot and tried to hold back the overwhelming feeling of guilt that washed over her entire being. But none the less, the silent trickle of tears turned into one loud outburst after another.

Placing her hand over her mouth, she tried to muffle the sound of her hiccupped sobs to no avail. Just as she had hoped against, Gaara walked into the tent to see what was the matter.

Sakura sat up and aimlessly wiped at her eyes. "What is the matter? Do the robes not suit you?"

She shook her head sadly, "It's entirely my fault!" Placing her head in her hands she sobbed harder.

Her head popped up once again when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Looking into his somber eyes, she saw that he was not angry or frustrated, but sorrowful. "It is unfortunate that this has occurred. But I have been discussing with Shikamaru, and both he and I believe that we will be able to make it through this."

"But how, and against so many. If I had never left this would have never happed to you." Controlling the influx of tears, she wiped her eyes.

Gaara clenched and unclenched his jaw, setting it in a firm line, "I suppose sacrifices must be made. That is the price of freedom."

**Now you can't complain that this is too short. And anyways, I think when someone is striving and focusing on the length of a story and not its content, all you do is take away from the story. I would much rather have a chapter that has only necessary content than to add so much of something they don't need; it makes the story boring.**

**P.S.- Did you like the Shikamaru Easter egg I added in there? I felt like a genus when I thought of it!**

**P.P.S.-Don't ask me to tell you exactly what the letter said. I find the reaction of the characters to be far more important than what was really said. So long as you get the general idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just as I promised, chapter 6 is here. I even posted it on the same day as chapter 5! I guess I felt bad that those who were waiting for the last chapter had to wait overnight. I hope you like this chapter, I had a really hard time writing it. Let me know if it turned out good. **

**Disclaimer: I ran out of funny ideas for this one, and the last one. So I guess I'll just say that I own nothing except for the fuzzy walking banana monkey that lives in Willy Wonka's basement.**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 6

Sakura opened her eyes to see a canopy of stars overhead. Rubbing sleep from her tired eyes, she startled when the cot underneath her jumped and jostled around. Not knowing what was going on, Sakura shot upright with wide worried eyes. Scanning the area, she did not see manacled nomads or the Konoha guard as she had expected. All she saw were said nomads all around her, either riding horses, camels or walking briskly beside the cart she had woken up on. They seemed to be in no danger; on the contrary, they seemed quite content with whatever mode of transportation they took.

Many of the surrounding faces took note of Sakura's now woken state. "Hey! The magic lady is awake!" shouted a young child, riding bareback upon a horse with his father.

"Hush now child," The father cooed as he restrained the child, giving Sakura an apologetic look that she returned with a smile.

Though hearing this announcement, a blonde woman walking a ways behind the cart took interest and hurried towards the cart. Weaving in and out of man, cart and beast, she jogged up to Sakura's haul and jumped on. Watching in surprise, Sakura eyed the woman who looked back with equal interest.

"Hey, it's good to see your doing better." The woman stated with a smile.

Sakura shyly smiled back, "Thank you. I feel much better."

Turning her head to the side she fingered one of the four ponytails keeping her hair in place, "Yeah, my brother just about had a fit when he found out that you had been working so hard."

"Your brother?"

"Gaara, he's my youngest brother." Sakura would have never guessed that the two were related, they looked nothing alike. Though this woman had an air about her that commanded respect, just like Gaara.

A knot twisted in her stomach as the thought of Gaara passed through her mind. She could feel his arms embracing her like he had done earlier that day when trying to console her. He had been much kinder then she thought he could be when she had first met him in the palace. He had acted like a true leader throughout her short stay as well; despite his young age. Which brought up the question once again.

"How old is your brother?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

The blonde spoke, "You aren't the first to ask that question."

"I'm sorry, it's just, he looks so young."

Smiling widely, she continued, "Don't worry, he gets that a lot. Actually, he's as young as he looks. He's only 17. Though technically my other brother, Kankuro, he should have been leader when dad died. But He gave the position to Gaara when he found it didn't really suit him well."

Sakura nodded, "I understand. Does that make you Tamari?"

Resting her elbows on her knees, the woman nodded, "Yeah." She eyed Sakura up and down and frowned disapprovingly, "Gaara said that the robes fitted you fine. Cheap liar! Look at you, your tiny!"

Sakura looked down at the dark purple robes she wore; Tamari was right, these were so big they seemed to swallow her up completely. She shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I don't really mind."

Tamari snorted, "Yes it does! You're such a beautiful girl and those robes are just hiding the great figure you've got under there. Am I correct?"

Sakura blushed, "I don't know. I really think it looks fine."

"Oh pish posh, I'm going to find you a better pair of robes. You have no say in the matter," Said Tamari, crossing her arms.

Behind Tamari, Sakura could see Shikamaru ride up next to the blonde. "Sorry to interrupt your important conversation, but Kankuro has asked to see you, he's up in the front," He said, addressing Tamari.

She turned to see the ex-General behind her and the lightest tinge of red washed across the bridge of her nose. Sakura smiled at the cute action as Tamari nodded farewell to the both of them and hopped off the cart.

"I see you are better." Shikamaru said from atop his horse. Sakura slid over to talk with him.

"Yes, I am well."

He frowned at her, "That was a very foolish thing to do. It's a good thing Gaara found you when he had."

Sakura looked at the floor of the cart in embarrassment, "I know."

"What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself." He scolded further.

Her head shot up, eyes wide, "I couldn't just let all those people suffer! I had to do something."

Shikamaru looked at her impassively, "So, you would sacrifice your well being for that of another?"

She looked at him, puzzled, "Wouldn't anyone."

Boring into her eyes with his, he continued, "Not only were your actions incredibly foolish, but honorable as well. Maybe I did the right thing in helping you."

Smiling, Sakura looked down in awkwardness, "I never really did thank you did I? I haven't had a chance to talk to you since we got here. Well, there aren't enough words to thank you." Looking out across the sea of people, Sakura remembered the initial question she had meant to ask him, "Why did we leave? When I woke up, the camp was gone and we were traveling."

"This is a nomadic tribe is it not? Nomads pack up and leave all the time." He stated simply.

Confusion filled her eyes, "So it's not because of, well, what I did?"

"What did you do?" He questioned, obviously worried.

She gave him a funny look, "But I thought; Gaara told me he had been talking with you about a plan. You know, because Sasuke was going to… you know."

Shikamaru's mouth was set in a grim line, "So he told you?"

"No, I found the scroll." Feeling that sense of guilt building up again she looked away, "Because of me all these people are in danger. I should have never left."

"It's not entirely your fault," He said in a sad voice, "I am just as much to blame as you, if not more. I was thoughtless when I had told that gatekeeper where we were going. I didn't think that Sasuke would find out. I had planned to head back after I saw you to safety."

Sakura gazed at the ex-General; his eyes held so much guilt she thought that somehow her own had been given to him. Upon further inspection, she found that the sharp pang was still within her. Sighing sadly, she smiled slightly, "It will be okay. Gaara said you two were forming a plan. You weren't the youngest General in history for nothing right?"

Not concerning himself with the comment, Shikamaru looked up at the stars, "We should be there by tomorrow night."

"Where are we headed?"

"The desert forest; Sasuke is going to try and corner us there. I believe he had expected us to run from his forces. But what he won't count on is us fighting back."

Sakura gave him a doubtful look, "How? There aren't nearly enough people to fight against Sasuke's army."

"Precisely; we can just corner him, and when he is eliminated, his troops will stop. That is our plan." Sakura saw that he was rather confident in his plan; and if he thought it was a good one, it must be.

She smiled hopefully at him, "I know that we'll all make it through this. But what about those who are not fighters? Where will they go?"

"Gaara knows of a hidden cave in that forest, we plan to have all women, children and the elderly lead there by Tamari to wait until it is over."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger, "I want to fight too."

"That's not possible."

She crossed her arms stubbornly, "And why not?"

He gave her a warning glare, "You will go with the rest of them to the cave. You are now a valuable part of this community, your safety cannot be debated."

"So is Gaara, and you." She rebutted.

"Yes, but that is different." He said, as if it was plainly obvious.

"That's not fair! I could—" She was cut off by middle aged man that ran up to them in a frenzy.

"You're the healer right?" He questioned. Sakura nodded, worry written on her face, "Please, hurry to the front. Gaara has been injured." He seemed somewhat frantic as he waved his arms around to accentuate his point.

Sakura nodded quickly and stood up, only to fall back down again, "I'm afraid my legs are still weak."

"Here," Shikamaru brought his horse closer to the cart and held out his arm, "I'll take you up there." Sakura leaned over the side as he wrapped his arm around her waist and heaved her over the side and in front of him on the stallion.

Maneuvering quickly out of the center of the mass of people, Shikamaru brought the horse to a gallop. Holding on for her life, Sakura gripped the black mane of the large animal, her eyes tightly shut. As they neared the front of the crowd she could hear the shouts of worry for the injured leader.

Feeling Shikamaru bring the horse to a halt, she opened her eyes and tried to slide off its back. Seeing her struggle, Shikamaru grabbed her roughly and pulled her off. He quickly made his way to the group of people surrounding Gaara, Sakura still weak in his arms. Shouting for the frantic nomads to make way, he finally made his way to the center of the cluster of bodies and set the girl by the obviously pained boy.

Looking over him quickly, Sakura saw the dusty hoof print of a horse on the front of his buckled vest. Hurriedly, she fumbled with the buckles trying to get it open as fast as possible. When she accidentally put pressure on his chest, he gasped in pain and grabbed her wrist, "Don't touch it!"

Prying her hands from his, she pressed his arms down to his sides. After a few more fights from Gaara, Sakura had successfully opened his vest and pulled down the zipper to the front of his jacket. To her surprise, he wore nothing underneath. Large green and purple bruises were all over his chest and stomach. She could tell from the strange protruding bump in the middle that he had broken one of his ribs.

Quickly she summoned the green light and laid her hand upon him. Swiftly his hand shot up from his side once more to silence the light, "You need to rest. You could get sick again."

Smiling down at him, Sakura slid her hand out of his weakening grasp and placed it on his cheek, "Don't worry. I am well rested, thanks to you. I promise," She started as her hand slid from his face and down his chest, "this won't take long." She shuddered slightly from the feel of his smooth body under her palm. Fighting back this new feeling, Sakura once again let her hand light up with the dim green light as she began to heal the bone.

All the while, Gaara's eyes never left hers as his rib was visibly pressed back down and the bruise melted away. Painfully, she tore her eyes from his as she inspected his chest for any further injury. When she saw that there was none, a feeling of relief washed over her as well as the feeling of nausea. Doubling over in pain, Sakura fell on Gaara's now mended chest with a gasp.

"I thought you said you were rested." He said in a worried tone, sitting up with her in his arms.

She looked up meekly at him and smiled, "I lied."

**Well, that's it. No more story. I'm done…………………..have you started crying yet? Well, don't becuz I'm just kidding. If you remember correctly, I previously stated that this story will have 10 chapters. **

**I was sorta worried that this chapter would seem like a filler chapter. But I don't think that that happened. I wanted to introduce Tamari, and show some more interaction between Shika and Sakura. Don't worry, it's not going to turn into a Shika/Saku pairing. Because I don't know if you noticed, but she and Gaara sorta had this thing going at the end there. Getting a little touchy feely there. LOL. **

**I have to check my calendar and see if I have marching practice tomorrow. If I do, I might not write the next chapter. But, then again, maybe I will. It depends on how much homework I have.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay! Wuz up! Just so you know, I'm not dead! Such good news! Well, I guess I should tell you why you had to wait so long for an update. I'm LAZY! I bet you would have never guessed! The first couple of days I didn't update was because I was busy with band. Then after that I just sort of, you know, was all, ummmm….. I'll do it later. Plus, for some reason, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Now you know why I don't want to slow down. Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: That one guy, you wanna know why he's rich? It's because he's the one that owns Naruto. I don't got jack. Point made.**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 7

A beam of light from the approaching dawn shimmered across the shifting sand as Gaara rose a hand skywards; calling the massive expanse of nomadic people behind him to a sluggish halt. His people were undoubtedly exhausted after keeping a steady march all through the night after packing up camp all day. But true to nomadic nature, they never gave in to fatigue and pressed on evermore.

All eyes rose to Gaara, watching him as he dismounted his horse with grace only exercised by divine royalty; a signal that they were halting for the day, only to resume the march at dusk. Grasping the reigns of the dusty red stallion, he lead it down the side of a massive dune and settled at the bottom. Each dedicated drifter followed suit, soon encircling their leader waiting to hear of further instruction.

"We will rest here," Gaara shouted over the masses, "Stay in the shade, on this side of the dune. Drink little water, preserve what you can. We will march again at dusk. Until then, do what you will, but I suggest that you rest." A momentary silence fell over the crowd, then died quickly as each began to find their own place of rest.

Turning away, Gaara began to loosen the bit in his horse's mouth. "Will you rest as well?"

"That is none of your concern." He said addressing Tamari, who now stood next to his horse, loosening the saddle.

She snorted in an unladylike manner, "Of course it is. You're my brother, I have to make it my concern."

He said nothing, now grooming the complacent stallion, "Come on Gaara, how do you expect to go on when you get no rest. I hate to break it to you, but you're human too."

Glaring at her, he crossed his arms, "I would not like to be reminded of my faults."

"Gaara, being human is not a fault. It merely has some, downfalls, I guess." She replied rolling her eyes. Tamari glanced over at him, a small smirk widening across her face, "Besides, I think you may be a bit more human than we thought."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He questioned, giving her a wary look.

"Oh you know."

"Oh no I don't" he retorted, "Care to enlighten me?"

Laughing lightly she winked at Gaara, "I know you have an empathetic side brother, I have seen it with these very eyes."

"A good leader must have some empathy to wise and effective. That I already know." He said impassively.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's just a ruse, you pretending to be so naïve. Shall I paint a picture for you?"

His glare became colder, "Will you just get to the point?"

"You are an excitable one today aren't you? Fine, I'll spell it out for you. This new girl, Sakura, she's done something to you." Getting serious she gave him a look. One of those determined looks she always gets when she wants something, and Gaara knew better then to deny Tamari of her wants. But this was a different situation entirely.

"Tamari, you talk nonsense." He defied the look with little confidence, "The sun has gotten to your head, you should rest."

Another snort sounded from the blonde, "Ha! Rest! I should say the same for you little brother." Taking a step closer to him, she continued, "When you are with that girl, I see a side of you that I have never seen before. A side I would never give up for anything in the world."

He pulled away from her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You're just too afraid to admit it." She paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "I didn't come to chastise you, I came to tell you, that you never know when tomorrow isn't going to be here. There are things in life I know that should not be ignored." Approaching him slowly she rested a hand on his arm, "If this girl means anything to you, you may only have this day to experience what that might become."

An indescribable look swiftly sped across his features; but was quickly covered up with another icy glare. "You know nothing of the matter," he hissed quietly before turning on his heel and storming away with his mount.

"What's got him in such a fowl mood?"

Tamari turned to see Shikamaru walking up to her. Looking away in hopelessness, Tamari crossed her arms. "He's being stubborn again. I'm only trying to help."

He eyed the boisterous blonde in amusement, "Help with what, dare I ask."

"I know he feels something for her, he's just too pigheaded to do anything about it." She stated critically.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question, "Gaara? Has feelings for someone? I know I haven't been here that long but he doesn't seem like the type." A pensive silence fell over him. "You couldn't mean…" He said in astonishment.

Tamari nodded, "Yeah, Sakura."

"And you tried to convince him to do something about it?" She nodded again. "I do suppose he would be one that would need a little push. I take it he didn't like your advice."

Crossing her arms, she gave him a fierce look, "Don't make it sound like that. He's just shy."

Shikamaru gave a small chuckle, "Whatever you say. I guess the powers that be had more intentions than I thought when I brought her here."

Tamari shot him a puzzled look but let his statement pass. Her look softened as she gazed at the ex-General. She couldn't imagine him commanding great armies, commanding the death of any warrior for that matter. He seemed far too kind. "Why did you do this?"

Now it was his turn to throw confused looks, "What do you mean?"

"You threw away your life for that girl, so she could be free. Now you help us in battle. I doubt we would have any chance without you." Gratitude poured out of her in words.

Looking away, he answered shamefully, "Because, like her, I wanted to run away. She just had more courage to be the one to run first."

A gentle, inquisitive expression showed upon her face, "Run from what? You had a good life."

"I felt so dirty working under that spoiled brat. He commanded me to do things I'm not proud of." Turning back to Tamari he continued, "I promised my mother, before she had died, that I would live my life with honor. Honor to remember her by. Being Sasuke's errand boy was not only ruining my reputation, but dishonoring my mother at the same time." 

Now thoroughly embarrassed at how soft he was being, Shikamaru spun on his heel and began to walk away. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "I am truly sorry for your loss. But," pulling his shoulder gently, she forced him to turn and face him, "I am also truly glad you came to us."

He gave her a small smile and shrugged out of her grasp, leaving her in the shadow of the dune pondering the meaning behind the one true smile she'd never seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shimmering green light flooded over an area shrouded in shadow. A multitude of eyes watched her with fearful awe as her power poured out of her open palms. Under her scrutiny was an old man with a broken shoulder. The pain that had once masked his haggard face was washed clean as a torrent of relief flooded his veins. Color rushed back to his skin and the cold sweat that had ravished his body vanished.

The holy light faded as the bruises slid from view. His eyes rose to meet hers in absolute wonder, "The pain, it's vanished."

"Then my deed is done." She let her pink locks out of it band and sat upon the ground. Many of those still untouched by her hand rose in protest.

"What of my son?"

"My arm is still broken!"

"Will you not help us?"

Sakura raised her hands for silence. The angered people quieted down and reseated themselves. Looking out across the sea of dirty faces, she gave her tired response, "I am tired. My power takes much of my energy. If I continue without rest, I may not be able to help the rest of you. I cannot heal when I am dead myself." A hushed murmur scattered through the crowd. "Is there any who will not live until I am rested?" No one spoke.

"Then I ask of you, can any of you spare me a small bit of water?" Many rushed to get their canteens, but the old man gave her his first. She looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure?"

He gave her a fond, toothless smile, "You took away my pain. I feel as if I could pitch a tent this very moment! By all means, take what you like."

Returning his smile weakly, Sakura took a large drink from the canteen and screwed on the lid, "Thank you."

Handing it back to him, she watched as the onlookers became bored of the situation and left the area to find sufficient shade to sleep. But the old man still sat next to her, grinning at her stupidly. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" He questioned.

Holding up her hands she declined, "Oh no! I'm fine, but thank you." Glancing around the area once more, she spotted Gaara. He was sitting with Shikamaru, undoubtedly making plans for the coming battle. Another twinge of guilt in her gut made her look away sadly.

Suddenly, she turned back the old man, "Why, do you know, does Sasuke want to rid the world of your people?"

A sad smile played upon his lips as he looked at the ground, "We are his biggest threat."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but—"

"We are small, this I know." He wagged a finger at her, "But it's not our numbers that scare him, only what we are." She gave him a confused look. "I don't suppose you have heard of any rebel groups in Konoha?" Sakura shook her head, "I didn't think so. Well, we are not only a nomadic tribe. We are the ones that speak truth, and truth is what Sasuke fears." He paused to cough weakly. "We know that he is not the true Emperor. Can you imagine what uproar that would cause with the people he is ruling?"

Sakura was silent. She had also been fooled by the mock king. But then who is the rightful Emperor? Is he one of the nomads? Could it be… "The paintings!" Sakura gasped, "That's why Sasuke didn't look like any of the other paintings! They all looked the same, just like…" Her eyes trailed in realization to the redhead across the way, "Gaara… but how…"

"Gaara's father was the rightful Emperor when Sasuke's father decided to betray his friend." The old man continued to answer her questions, "He had been the General of the Imperial Army, a smart man, too smart for his own good. He became jealous of the King and framed the murder of his own wife. The true Emperor was run out of the city to die in the desert. But what he wasn't counting on was a massive following, and formed a rebellion group to take back the throne." Pausing to cough again, he drank some water and continued, "Sadly, he was taken by the wasting sickness before his dream was realized. But Gaara does not seem interested with the retribution of his father, only with the survival of his people."

Sakura looked over at Gaara once more, "How could he just give up?"

"I don't think he gave up, I think he never wanted to try in the first place." The man said bitterly. "But then again, look at us, what can we do?"

She placed a comforting hand on his arm as she gazed at him sadly, "I'm sure Gaara will think of something. Maybe he was just trying to keep his people alive."

"I pray your right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was bright and in the middle of the sky, eliminating the cover of shade that had blanketed the sleeping wanderers. Many tossed and turned in effort to find comfort in the sweltering heat, but most had given up and lay there lifelessly. If anyone looked over the edge of the colossal sand dune, they would think some bloodless battle had taken place and left no survivors, in which the dead slept restlessly.

One solitary survivor sat atop a flat rock, watching over his people like a shepherd over sheep. His eyes ran tirelessly back and fourth, gazing across a sea of sleeping bodies. But more often than not, they stopped to rest on a small pink haired girl; the girl that plagued his thoughts.

Gaara rubbed his eyes in annoyance, the dirt and sand that had never bothered him before now irritated him to no end. Resting his head in his hands, he attempted to make sense of it all. Recalling what is sister had advised earlier that day; he began to question himself. Maybe she had been right.

Looking up once more, Gaara was surprised to see the pink haired beauty sitting and gazing down at an old man. Entranced at how the light bounced off her tresses in elegant waves, he watched her every movement. It barely registered in his mind when her eyes rose to meet his in a piercing stare.

He was startled out his reverie when she ascended out her bed of sand. Waiting anxiously as she made her way through the resting people, he took note of her clothing. She looked much smaller now that the oversized robes had been replaced with a smaller, more fitting set. They were a jade green that matched her hair perfectly, tied back with a purple silk sash. The sagging robes no longer hid her small waist or shapely legs.

A pang of something he could not name ran rampant through his body as she now stood in front of him. "Why are you not resting? I can recall a time when it was blasphemy when I did not." She said with a small smile.

He returned with an equally small smile, "This is a different case entirely."

"Oh?" She said with a laugh, "I'll leave that for you to decide." Gazing at him, she thought for a moment. Taking the seat next to him the rock, she continued, "I heard something interesting earlier."

"And what might that be?"

"That you are the true Emperor." She stated plainly.

Tightening his fists he looked away, "I don't want to talk about that."

Sliding closer to him, she gazed at him, "Why not?"

"Because they," he gestured to the sleeping masses, "want me to drop everything and fight for the throne. If they had any idea of how foolish that plan was, they wouldn't even suggest it. It's not even a plan."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Sakura tried to console him, "You are doing what is best for your people. That makes you a good leader." He said nothing in return, only stared off into the endless expanse of sand. "So, Shikamaru tells me you we're headed to the forest."

A solemn mask settled on his features, "Yes, I expect to make it before dawn tomorrow. There we will meet Sasuke and hopefully this will be over."

"He also tells me that I have to go to some cave and hide." She commented, to see what he would say.

Nodding he replied, "All elderly, women and children will be going there."

Crossing her arms defiantly she shook her head, "I will not go run and hide. I'm going to fight with you."

"What has gotten into your head?!" He hissed quietly, "You are far too valuable to this community."

She rolled her eyes, "So are you. What if you died? Then who would lead your people?"

"That is a different matter all together. If I die, I have people to take over my position. You happen to be the only healer among us." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

Getting up off the rock, Sakura stood in front of him rebelliously, "I will not go run and hide. Especially from him."

In a fury Gaara stood up and glared at her, "You will go hide with the rest of them! You have no say in the matter." Stepping forward with every word, he forced her to stumble back, "You are far too important, you will not jeopardize yourself in anyway."

Fear flashed in her eyes, but then she stood her ground. Standing up straight, Sakura, nose to nose with Gaara, prodded him in the chest with her finger, "You can't tell me if I can fight or not. I'm my own woman and will not be held down by any man! I don't care who you are!"

Gaara was taken aback. He had never seen this side of her, a side that wasn't a scared little girl. It was oddly attractive. Before he had time to register what he was doing, his lips were on hers. He stared into her wide, doe-like eyes before pulling back abruptly.

Gathering his wits he was quick to apologize, and was rewarded with her lips in return. As the initial shock died, they both relaxed into each others arms. Maybe this is what his sister was trying to tell him. And he was positive that she was right.

**I hope you liked this installment, in which we learn a bit more about own male characters. I know I did! Well, tell me what you think! I put in that little bit of fluff for you guys. And I hope all your questions about Shikamaru were answered. I got some reviews with confusion about him. This should have cleared it up. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what. I'm not dead. I don't know if I ever told you, but when I said I didn't want to slow down, this is why. I get lazy. That and I was abducted by my Sims 2 game and held hostage until I fully developed a city. Addictions are bad. So don't have them. And not that this would mean anything to anyone but a band nerd, I MADE ALLSTATE!!! I'm so excited. I tried out two years ago and only got eighth alternate. But this year I'm actually going! Go Me!!! Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy the 8****th**** installment of The Price of Freedom.**

**Disclaimer: Nick nack patty wack, I fell down and broke my back. Not that that has anything to do with me not owning Naruto…**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 8

Shadows covered the barren sand in a blanket of darkness as the setting sun gave way to the rise of the moon. Wearily the drowsy nomads rose from their beds of rough sand, shaking sleep from their eyes as well as the grains hidden in the folds of their robes. They trudged back to their carts, readied their mounts and tried to wake the still exhausted children.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sakura found herself sitting upon the rock she and Gaara had shared earlier, only he was nowhere to be seen. Arching her back to pop all the kinks from sleeping, she stood and wandered over to the caravan that was assembling yet again. At first glance it seemed very disorganized; no semblance of order to the placement of walkers, riders and those manning the carts. But the time it took them put themselves in that random order told Sakura that they had formed this many a time.

She was startled out of her wonderings when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Glancing over it, she saw Gaara standing behind her. Smiling she turned to him, "How long before we leave?"

He glanced across the now long line of people, "Right about now."

Sakura averted her eyes sadly, "Oh," she said, turning to the caravan in search of the cart she had previously ridden on, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

He made to stop her. "Wait. Do you want to ride with me?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

A smile flitted across her face, "I'm not all that good at riding a horse."

"I'm sure you could get use to it." He stated simply.

Shrugging she walked over to him, "I suppose I could." Nodding, Gaara walked over to his horse and gestured for her to get on. Eyeing the large beast warily, Sakura approached tentatively. She reached out to the saddle horn and put her foot in the stirrup, then attempted to pull herself up into the saddle with little luck.

"Here." Gaara knelt down in front of her so she could use his knee as a step up.

Now effectively situated upon the steed, she glanced down in apology, "Sorry, I've never really ridden before."

Subduing the chuckle bubbling in his throat, he pulled himself up behind her and grabbed the reigns, "A rather apparent fact."

"Well!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I only state the truth." He spared her no mercy in his taunts.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura shot him a mock glare, "Another rather apparent fact." Gaara only rolled his eyes. About to respond further, she was cut off by Shikamaru who cantered over on his own black stallion.

Nodding in acknowledgement to Sakura's presence, he proceeded to Gaara. "What are your orders?"

The jesting smile left his face as he regarded the ex-General, "I would like to move out as soon as possible. Is everyone ready?" 

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes, Kankuro has requested to be posted in the rear; to watch for anything on the horizon."

"I don't see why not. Though I doubt he could see anything in this darkness. Regarding the journey; I would like to keep a quick pace, I don't know how close or far behind Sasuke and his troops are and would rather not find out."

Glancing at the restless wanderers, Shikamaru agreed, "I'll see to it that no one gets left behind and assign men to scout for those straggling behind."

"You have my thanks." Gaara gazed to the north, in the direction of Sasuke and his troops, "We shouldn't dawdle any longer." Turning his horse in the opposite direction, the head of the Suna tribe made his to the front of his people.

Glancing over them, he sighed in sadness. He knew that this would come someday, but he'd always wished that he wouldn't have to be the one to see it. But they had all known the cost when they had betrayed the Empire. Justice comes at a high cost.

Sakura sensed his distress and turned to him, "What's the matter?"

Remembering her presence Gaara looked down to her, "Nothing you should worry about."

"And yet," She said resting a hand comfortingly on his arm, "I worry anyway."

Gazing again at his people, he let gloom fill his eyes, "I always knew Sasuke would do something like this. Maybe it's time we just get it over with."

"I'd say your right. And with Shikamaru, your odds are even better. But," She started, catching his eye, "I think you are the one destined to lead them to truth. Konoha needs the truth you can bring them."

A rare genuine smile graced Gaara's lips as he turned them from the crowd and set the trail for his people to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft rays of dawn filtered down onto the backs of the lonely desert drifters. All through the night Gaara had set a breakneck pace that kept a safe distance between themselves and the Imperial Army. Legs were weak, eyelids heavy as the rays of morning lit the seemingly never ending path before them. But in the distance a wall of green put a stop to the flat horizon of sand.

Seeing the cover of trees ahead, Gaara was hopeful and pushed his people even harder. The quicker he could get under the protective cover of the forest, the sooner the weak could be hidden and plans executed.

Sakura, still and restless upon the back of the horse, wriggled around in discomfort. "You need to stop moving around," Gaara scolded.

"I can't help it! This is so uncomfortable! If I had known it would be this agonizing, I would have ridden on a cart."

Gaara rolled his eyes at her childishness, "I wanted to take the burden off those you had ridden with before."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Oh, so I'm a burden now?"

"No. Having extra weight on an already heavy cart is a burden. As you can see, I have no cart with me; therefore you are not a problem." He logically defended his claim.

"So," She started lamely, "You didn't just want to ride with me?"

"I never said that. You shouldn't assume things." He said in a flat tone. She was being rather insufferable at that moment.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." Silence fell over them once again. All through the night they hadn't spoken much to each other. The solemn mood felt by all those with the knowledge of what was to come found small talk rather difficult. But for some reason there was a persistence in Sakura that would not be denied. "Gaara, I don't want to go into hiding when I could be a valuable part of the fight."

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Gaara responded with his usual answer, "Sakura. How many times are we going to go over this?"

"As many times as it takes for you to say I can." She replied defiantly.

"I admire that you are headstrong, but I would much rather prefer that you just give up. I will not change my mind." He stated plainly.

Her eyes fell, "But I could be—"

"If you won't drop the subject for the good of my people, at least do it for me." He interjected. "I don't know what I would do if something happened," he added.

"But," she began to argue, but stopped. Sakura could tell this had gone past his breaking point, but he held fast regardless. As hard as it was to admit, he cared for her. "Alright, but you have to send for me right when it's over so that I can help heal the injured."

Gaara nodded, "I can do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sand beneath them had turned to hard dirt and small patches of grass. Trees overshadowed the animals as they feasted heartily on the small tufts, blissfully ignorant to their own plight. All around the happy beasts was the wailing and lamenting of those parting with their loved ones. The sad scene played out with young men embracing their mothers, maybe for the last time; wives leaving a lingering kiss on the lips of their husbands; and children pleading to know why their fathers had to leave.

He even saw the lingering cheerless wonder in Gaara's eyes as he bade farewell to the pink haired beauty in a heart rendering embrace. War was indeed an ugly thing; hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that. Shikamaru pleaded with whatever gods could hear that this all too familiar scene wouldn't be replayed in days to come. But to his own relief, he had not seen anyone whom might require him to join in the sad lament of parting.

But the powers that be did not see fit that he do without sorrow as well. Gazing across the sea of separation, he saw Tamari make her way towards him. When she had become someone worth missing he could only guess; but the sad fact still remained, he was unsettled about leaving her behind.

"Well," She started trying not to look him in the eye, worry clearly written on her face, "I guess this is where I say don't do anything I wouldn't do."

A gloomy smile crossed Shikamaru's features, "If only I knew what that would be."

Swatting his shoulder playfully, Tamari tried to lighten the scene, "I mean don't do anything stupid."

"Do I look stupid to you?" He retorted sarcastically.

Shaking her head at his show of disregard, she reached out to him and pulled him into her arms, "I know you wish you had nothing to worry about, and I'm probably just adding to that list but, be careful. Come back safe, alright."

Tentatively placing his arms around her small frame in an attempt at returning the embrace, he shuddered in anticipation for the coming battle. "I'll try."

"I wish that were good enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked out across the sea of men surrounding him. Each dirty face was tired yet held a look of ferocity only one of his own would ever bear. He knew without any doubt that each and every man standing before him would fight with everything they had and then some.

The throng parted as a figure approached Gaara. Black hair peaked out of the top of the group as Shikamaru made his way into the center of the circle. He looked Gaara in the eye as they grasped hands in a sign of partnership. Shikamaru turned away to address the crowd.

"I will be concise. I don't know when Sasuke's army will attack. I don't know what their plans are. But I have a good estimate. That is all we have to go off of, and when estimation is all we have, we have little room for error. I want a group of ten of your youngest and fastest to head west. Run until you hit the main pathway and make it look as though we passed though there. But above all, light a bonfire. This will hopefully lead them off our trail and protect the others."

Gaara stepped forward to continue with the plan, "The select ten will then wait until Sasuke's troops are seen on the horizon. Return and report. The rest of you, rest up and be at your best for when the scouts come back." He turned to the small group of young men, "You have your leave, be careful and don't leave a trail back here. Cover yourselves well."

As they quickly left with few goodbyes, Shikamaru addressed Gaara. "There is something that I had planned to tell you after this was all over. I see it fit to inform you now."

A worried look splayed across his face as he question his advisor, "What is it? Has something happened?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Not so grave. Though I don't know if you will take it as good news, I won't beat around the bush." Taking Gaara off to the side where unwanted ears couldn't hear, he continued, "I planned all of this."

Only a look of puzzlement could be seen in Gaara's eyes, "I don't-"

"Let me explain. This battle, Sasuke attacking. I foretold it so to speak." Understanding was still vacant from Gaara's expression. "When I saw you with Sakura at the palace as she escorted you to Sasuke, I could read her like a book. I knew she would run to you if she ever found out. And if she did, I would help her out and insight the Emperor's anger. I knew how he would react."

Gaara looked at him shockingly, a feeling of bedrail coursing through him, "Why did you do this? Have you foretold our loss, my death perhaps? I should have never trusted you!"

Shikamaru gave him a stern look, "No! I will not betray my country! I know that you are the rightful Emperor. I also know that Sasuke will be taken out easily and his reign will end giving way for yours to begin. I do this because I know it is the only way to right his father's wrongs."

The Suna leader still eyed him warily. "How do I know that I can trust you? I was too quick to trust before; I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Trust me if you want, I don't care if you don't. But remember, the gears are already in motion, you can't stop it now. Your only hope now is me, and I know you can't refuse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hot desert sun beat harshly on the backs of the Imperial Army of Konoha as they made their way across the scorching sands that gave no mercy. Sasuke rode proudly atop the finest stallion to be found in the harsh lands he ruled. Thousands upon thousands trailed endlessly before him.

Hours turned to days and days to nights. After three full cycles, he stood arrogantly before the trees of the forest. Mere yards before him, a thick column of gray smoke rose up above the trees. A chuckle arose from him, "I pity Gaara, but I pity myself more. I can't believe I actually feared him taking my throne. No matter, today he will die, and we will all rest happy."

Orders for the march to continue down the path were dispatched and the marchers commenced. Lighthearted chuckles passed over the crowd; a small band of rebels was no cause for worry. Their lives would not be forfeit this day.

**Well, not exciting I know, but important to the story as a whole. And a little suspense there at the end. I promise to have the next chapter up sooner. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well… sorry for such a long wait. I started watching way to much anime and got reeled in; hook, line, and sinker. I started and finished the entire Prince of Tennis series, and then started in on Death Note. Both of which are really great. Then I watched the Bleach musical, then the tennis musical, then this, and than that. Goodness me, it's a good thing that I think I fell out the cycle. Or else you probably would never get to finish this…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I doubt I would write fanfiction about it. How lame would that be, writing fanfiction about your own story. Geez, lame….**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 9

Sasuke groaned and fanned himself with his gloved hand. He hadn't anticipated the forest to be hotter than the scorching desert. Unlike the desert, the trees blocked any wind or breeze that could carry the hot air away, and retained most of the suns rays. He could see the beads of sweat forming on the flanks of his horse, indicating that he wasn't the only one suffering.

They had been in the desert forest for hours, and traveled down the obviously well used path in the direction of the nomads. Sasuke chuckled to himself when he thought of how easy it would be to take out a band of idiots. He couldn't believe they left themselves so open.

He was pulled from his self honoring thoughts as a runner from the front lines approached. "What news?"

He took a few moments to catch his breath before proceeding. "Your majesty, we have encountered a rock cliff. It is not very high, and there is reason to believe the rebels have scaled the walls in an attempt to flee."

"Well, they must think they are very clever don't they? An army this size could never get up as quickly as they could." With a flourish of his hand he continued, "No matter, half our troops will rise and defend our country. Have the first 500 men scale the walls. I will not let these baboons get away."

Hushed murmurs flitted through the crowd as the runner raced back to the front lines to deliver the orders. Sasuke smiled to himself as he imagined the victory dinner he would feast upon in another three days time.

This really was much too easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke is heading towards the wall, just as Shikamaru predicted."

Gaara seated himself on a nearby rock covered in shadow. "He really is a genus," He stated in amazement, "Well, all we have to do now is wait for the signal. It shouldn't be too far off."

Looking across the dirtied faces of his men, he saw hope shining in their eyes and determination etched in their brows. There was no longer any room to make any mistakes, and if all went as planned, this would all be over quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anxiety shook the hearts of each and every woman and child as they all hurried into the forest caves. Fear ruptured the animals as they lost their footing due to the lack of light. Inside the air was dank and musty, yet cool none the less. This provided no comfort to Sakura as she stumbled onward into the darkness.

Though she had followed along with Gaara's plan, she still longed to be by his side on the battle field. She knew she could be of more use to everyone if only she didn't have to hide away in some dark, smelly cavern. Glancing over at Tamari, Sakura saw only worry for the people she was to protect. 'Why can't I be useful? She doesn't need me here.' She thought to herself.

Chancing a glance back at the entrance to the cave, Sakura saw her chance. Stealing away in the cover of shadow, she made her way towards the light avoiding being seen by any of the nomads. She stumbled out and shielded her eyes from the bright light she was still adjusting to.

Hearing a noise to her left, Sakura froze in place for fear of being caught running away. She released a sigh of relief when she a large bird abandoned its perch on a branch. 'Calm down. No one saw you; all you have to do is go back the way you came.' Continuing to think reassuring thoughts, she ran forward heedless of the branches and vines that tried to hold her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru gazed over the massive sea of men that approached the cliff and prayed to whatever god that was out there. This was the only plan he could come up with, considering time and accessible tools. Each nomad carried a sward, but was not skilled in using it. This, the ex-General thought, could be somewhat helpful. None of them were too anxious to get out there and actually fight, so stalling was their best bet. Being the bait or distraction if you will.

"Well," he said as he gestured to the rows of large stones and logs place near the ledge of the cliff, "I'd say it's about time to get this show on the road."

The men cheered wildly and rushed forward gathering in groups of two or three, preparing to push the stones off the cliff. "On my signal!" Shikamaru raised his hand high above his head as he stole a glance down at the enemy. They buzzed with confusion and those climbing the cliff paused in bewilderment. "Heave!" He lowered his arm and the stones where shoved randomly. Another cheer was roused out of his men as they watched the frightened soldiers fall from the cliff. Some where only slightly fazed from not falling far, while others were crushed underneath the boulders. Anxious shouts of commanders were riddled off endlessly as they tried to maintain order.

A knowing smile flitted across Shikamaru's lips as approached the edge of the overhang. He watched as all order was lost down below, while his men where dragging up the heavy logs for round two. As he gazed intently upon the scene below, his attention was drawn to a rustle in the trees not far away. Focusing more clearly, he saw a flash of pink between branches.

His eyes widened in amazement, "She disobeyed orders. We have to finish this quickly or something is bound to go wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara crouched down, his figure hidden by the cover of the thick foliage just yards away from a raging Sasuke. He could just barely see the hopeless soldiers scrambling for their lives as they hurried aimlessly down the rock face. Glancing again at Sasuke, Gaara followed his gaze to see Shikamaru leading the excited tribesmen as they hurled various large objects over the cliff. Ah, that's why he looked so upset.

Gaara smiled at this and signaled for the archers to ready their bows. This was all going rather smoothly, and he was sure that it would be over within minutes. That was until he lowered his signal arm just as a blur of pink tumbled out onto the pathway just to his left. It went unnoticed by Sasuke until it let out a piercing cry of pain as a stray arrow lodged its way into their arm. Sasuke's head snapped to see what this new enemy might be, and smiled savagely when he found a moaning Sakura grasping her arm in pain.

Grabbing the rains, Sasuke shifted position and charged the girl. This surly would bring out any potential saviors. His smile grew as he saw Gaara leapt out of the nearby bushes and landed on top of Sakura, rolling them both out of harms way. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Gaara shouted as he panted for breath. Sakura lowered her eyes, and then gave a cry of surprise as she was thrown into the bushes once more. "Never mind, just stay out of the way!" He then stumbled over to an archer quickly and grabbed his bow, "Sorry, but I need this!" Jumping out onto the open trail once again, Gaara knocked the only arrow he had and aimed for Sasuke's horse. Just as Sasuke charged at Gaara, the Suna leader let his arrow fly. The massive beast let out a pathetic cry as it hit the ground and Sasuke tumbled out of the saddle.

By now, Gaara had caught the attention of the surrounding soldiers and they turned from the scene at the cliff to attack. "Now!" Gaara yelled and a flood of angry nomads rushed out upon the soldiers. In the midst of all the confusion, Sakura sat helplessly in the cover of shadow and watched the horrific scene play out before her. Gaara and his men where hopelessly surrounded with no means of retreat. But strangely enough, although the nomads where all huddled vulnerably in the center of the mass of soldiers, none of the soldiers attacked.

It became clear when the mass parted to reveal Sasuke approaching, his sword drawn headed towards a helpless Gaara. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and held still by two soldiers. "Well, you've put up quite a show indeed," Sasuke commended sarcastically, "But this little game of hide and seek ends now." He charged at a wide-eyed and helpless Gaara his sword piercing right through his stomach.

"NO!" A scream was heard as Sakura left all caution to the wind and ran into the crowd, straight for Gaara, "No, stop! Gaara!" Just as she had reached the bloody heap that was Gaara, she let out a painful screech as she was pulled back by her hair.

"Tsk, tsk. We can't have you getting all bloodied up and messy now do we?" Sasuke hissed in her ear.

She writhed and wriggled, trying desperately to go save Gaara, "No! Let me go! Let me save him!"

Sasuke let out a sharp bark of laughter, "But my little desert flower, he's as good as dead. You can't do anything for a dead man."

"No! Let me go! I can-" She was cut of as he clamped a hand tightly over her mouth. Tears of anguish poured freely down her face as her muffled cries were left unheard. She felt a jolt of pain in her side and the weight of Sasuke on her back as she tumbled to the ground no longer in his grasp. Turning around sharply, she gasped as she saw a blood stained blade of an Imperial soldier protruding out of Sasuke's chest. "What…" Her gaze traveled upwards to see the whiskered face of the soldier whose sword saved her. "Who are… what… I don't…" she muttered in confusion.

She shuddered as he pulled the blade out of the fallen Emperor. "Are you alright?" The man asked as he extended a hand to help her up.

"What… Why did you?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Don't be fooled, this rebel group of nomads aren't the only ones who know the truth." He explained as she took his hand and stood, "This has all been planned from the beginning. But we hadn't planned on killing the true king…"

"Gaara!" Sakura gasped as she whirred around and ran to him, "Gaara, please still be alive!" She rolled him over and placed her hands upon his neck to feel for his pulse. His heart still beat, albeit very faintly. Her heart soared with hope as she quickly started pealing away layers of his clothing.

"Hey! What do you think your-" The whiskered soldier started but was cut off by a knowing nomad.

"Don't worry. Just watch."

A collected gasp of awe ran over the watching crowd as Sakura's hands began to glow an eerie emerald green. She watched as the torn flesh mesh back together slowly. The main dilemma was that he had lost so much blood, and recreating blood was much more difficult than repairing what was already there. Beads of sweat poured from her brow and dripped from the tip of her nose as she shook with the strain of concentration. Slowly the light receded and she collapsed onto his now mended chest.

Gaara's eyes shot open and he let out a gasp as new life flooded his veins. He sat up with Sakura in his arms and looked down at her in surprise, "Is it over?"

"Yes, its over," she sighed out, "and most importantly, you're alive."

Looking back down at her, he shot her a soft glare, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the women and children? You promised me you would go."

With a soft smile, Sakura leaned up ever so slightly and brushed her lips over his in a chaste kiss then replied, "I lied."

**Well, I hope this climactic was all you hoped it would be… It's sorta half assed because I'm sorta getting bored with this story. But don't worry, I promise you I will finish it!!! It just might take a while, and plus, I only have one more chapter left anyway…**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Well… the last chapter of The Price of Freedom! It was great fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! I really want to thank all the reviewers that reviewed this, I would list you all off, but you know who you are (and I'm incredibly lazy…). You guys really helped me through this one. Actually, this is the first multi chapter story I've ever finished, and attempted really. I'm actually really excited about being done… **

**Well, I know this one's really short, but everything was explained in the last chapter really, I just wanted to end on a more, end like note. The ninth chapter didn't end that way. So, yeah, have at it…**

**Disclaimer: The real owner of Naruto would never end it as quickly as I did…**

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 10: Epilogue

An early morning breeze blew the curtains, causing them to flutter soundlessly. And the only sound heard in the room was the soft even breathing of a sleeping Sakura. She now slept blissfully unaware as the door was opened slightly and a shadowed figure tiptoed their way over the sleeping girl. He sat down upon the soft mattress and gazed at the sleeper before him. A sigh of contentment was heard from Sakura as he ran his fingers through her slightly disheveled hair, just as she did every morning. And just like every other morning, her eyes fluttered open and she gazed upon a slightly smiling Gaara.

"This is such a nice way to wake up…" She drooled out, sleep still evident in her voice. Her eyes then began to close once more.

"I can hardly call it waking up when you are clearly ignoring me and trying to go back to sleep." The hand caressing her pink locks disappeared as the blankets were pulled clean off her.

"Hey!" She sprung up and reached for the covers; but Gaara was quick to pull them fully off of the bed and dispose of them on the floor. He let out a cry of surprise as she jumped on his back in retaliation, "Give them back, I'm still tired!"

"Are you now?" He retorted as they wrestled for the blanket on the floor, "You sure seem bright eyed and bushy tailed to me." She only glared at him and pulled back on the blanket harder. Then, to her surprise, he used all his strength and tugged so hard that she came flying at him. A crash was heard and she opened her eyes to see a smirking Gaara underneath her.

"That wasn't very nice." She whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"If only you'd let me make it up to you…" he murmured back as he placed chaste kisses on her neck. "Does it still hurt?" She nodded and pointed to her cheek. He leaned forward set another small kiss on her cheek. Before she had the chance to point again at her lips, his where placed firmly against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as she succumbed fully to his kiss, the muscles in her arms weakening as she fell upon him. A small squeal emitted from her small frame as she fell hopelessly into his arms.

"Ah hem…" Sakura jumped in surprise and separated herself away from Gaara. Looking up, she saw a smirking Tamari wrapped in the arms of none other then the reinstated General of the Imperial Troops, Shikamaru Nara. "Please, save it for some other time, I would rather not watch." Gaara rolled his eyes; it's been a year since Sasuke's death, and yet she still barges in every morning…

"What news?" Sakura asked standing up and attempting to fix her nightgown with little success.

Shikamaru let go of Tamari and walked into the room, "Not much really, just that the minister of the neighboring Sound nation has come to make audience with our king. Shall I tell him you're too busy?"

"What!" Gaara screeched, "Why wasn't I informed of this before hand?!" He began pacing wildly throughout the room, muddling his hair in the process, "What am I going to do? How long has he been waiting? Will he give his King a bad report? Will I —" He was cut short by a hand on his shoulder. Gaara let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and looked back at Shikamaru.

"Relax, he just go here, and is actually enjoying the tapestry in the great hall. To my surprise, Minister Kabuto is an art appreciator. We have plenty of things to keep him busy while you get ready." He removed his hand from Gaara's shoulder and made to leave, turning back only at the last moment, "And I do suggest that you put some pants on…" He sauntered off with a light chuckle, Tamari at his heels. Gaara's face flushed a light shade of red as he looked down, and too his dismay found that indeed he wore no pants, only his mid thigh length nightshirt. Hearing Sakura's light giggle pulled him out of his humiliated reverie as he made a quick dash for the door and down the hall to his own room.

Sakura smiled to herself as she closed her door in preparation for her own morning rituals. "Life here will never be boring…"

**Ahhh…. The end! This time it's no joke… well, I hope you enjoyed the last installment of The Price of Freedom. You wanna know something? When I thought of that title I felt like a genius. Then come to find out, its really popular… aww well…**

**And for those that really like the AU I used for this, I have planned out the sequel mostly. Yes, there will be a sequel… I don't know what I'll call it yet, but it will involve Shikaku… If that gives you any hints! Actually, I thought about using this one as a trilogy and maybe some side ficlets… I have way too many ideas for this AU… well, tell me what you thought of it! **


End file.
